Sleep Well
by Eleamaya
Summary: LuHan, ZorRo, SanNa. Drabble. 3 shots in one. Fluff. Masing2 cerita berdiri sendiri, cuma suka salah satu pairing ga masalah. Summary: Bagaimana Hancock, Robin, dan Nami menjaga Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji yang sedang tidur di kapal?


Ini fic romance gaje yang terinspirasi dari berbagai fanart berbeda. Kuharap kalian suka semuanya (cuma suka salah satu couple juga boleh kok). Oya, aku membuat sedikit kesamaan cerita pada masing-masing couple. Hayo, apa itu?

**Disclaimer:** Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau pengarang One Piece itu Eleamaya, nanti bukannya nakamaship malah pada pacaran di kapal.

* * *

**Couple #1: ****Monkey D. Luffy & Boa Hancock**

Malam itu adalah hari ketiga perjalanan dari Amazon Lily menuju Impel Down. Hancock menyusupkan Luffy ke dalam kapal Marinir yang membawanya. Ia juga berhati-hati agar mereka tak ketahuan. Untung saja Laksamana Momonga tidak curiga mengenai banyaknya daging yang dikirim ke kamar Hancock yang aslinya untuk santapan Luffy.

"Tunggu aku, Ace…"

Hancock terbangun. Ia melihat Luffy yang tertidur di atas sofa. Hancock pun pelan-pelan turun dari ranjangnya untuk mendekati Luffy. Namun sesungguhnya ia gugup setengah mati. Mereka terus berada di kamar yang sama tapi Hancock yang telalu pemalu selalu memojok dan menjauh dari Luffy. Sejak menyadari ada perasaan cinta tumbuh di hatinya, Hancock semakin tak berani menatap wajahnya langsung. Meski Luffy memanggilnya untuk mengajak makan pun ia tetap tak bergeming dan malah berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak membayangkan segala keromantisan yang seharusnya bisa mereka bangun selama berdua di kapal. Tapi kali ini Luffy sedang tidur, karena itu Hancock memberanikan diri melangkah ke dekat Luffy.

Hancock merasa tidak salah dengar bahwa Luffy tadi menggumamkan nama kakaknya yang menyebabkan ia terbangun. Seharian tadi Hancock memperhatikan Luffy yang terus-terusan memandang Vivre Card milik Ace dari pojok, merasa pasti pikiran untuk menyelamatkannya sampai terbawa tidur. Hancock perlahan memandangi wajah Luffy, merasa ia sangat tampan meski tertidur dengan ekspresi gelisah. Saat itu juga mukanya langsung memerah panas, hampir saja ia menjerit "kya kya" dan bisa menghebohkan seisi kapal.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hebihime," batinnya.

Masih sambil hati bedegup kencang tak karuan, Hancock pun duduk di lantai, di samping sofa tempat Luffy tidur. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, bermaksud melegakan diri dari segala kegugupannya berada di samping Luffy. Memang Hancock sendiri merasakan tekanan risiko yang menyerangnya jika mereka berdua gagal di Impel Down, tapi karena Luffy bersamanya, entah kenapa semua kekhawatiran itu menghilang. Karena itu, ia juga ingin Luffy bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dan nyaman. Ia lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Luffy. Terus berada di sisinya sampai ekspresi tidurnya berubah tenang dengan dengkuran biasa, baru ia kembali.

"Sleep well, Luffy…"

**END**

* * *

**Couple #2: Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin**

Seperti biasa, Nami dan Robin bersantai di kursi malas mereka. Robin membaca buku sedangkan Nami menikmati cemilan yang diberikan Sanji sambil terus mengamati cuaca dan arah log post. Cemilan itu sebenarnya untuk berdua, namun jika Robin sudah fokus ke bacaannya, ia hanya butuh kopi sebagai teman untuk sesekali diseruput.

"Robin, ayo kita ke dalam," ajak Nami. "Sebentar lagi hujan."

Mendengar hal itu, Robin pun beranjak. Kemudian matanya menangkap aktivitas yang ada di bawahnya. Ia melihat trio Luffy-Ussop-Chopper yang sedang berkejaran di dek rumput. Ia juga melihat Zoro tertidur duduk di pagar dek dengan memeluk ketiga pedangnya.

"Kita tak perlu memperingatkan mereka?" tanya Robin.

"Hanya hujan kecil, Robin," jawab Nami. "Nanti, mereka juga akan berteduh sendiri begitu hujan turun."

Begitulah mereka masuk dan tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun. Hujannya memang tak terlalu deras tapi Chopper mengajak Luffy dan Ussop masuk karena hujan yang kecil justru bisa menyebabkan masuk angin. Sayangnya, tak ada yang peduli dengan Zoro yang masih pulas melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Pendekar pedang terkuat sekalipun bisa tumbang karena flu lho..," kata Robin lembut.

Ya, saat itulah, Robin menghampirinya sambil membawa payung. Robin masih ingat di mana ia ingin memberikan jaket untuk Zoro yang juga hendak tidur di luar tapi ia diusirnya. Ya, itu dulu saat Zoro masih penuh curiga atas dirinya. Untuk kali ini, setelah peristiwa Enies Lobby, hubungan mereka telah membaik. Robin pun tak ragu lagi untuk mendatanginya kembali meski bisa saja Zoro tetap berlagak dingin. Awalnya, ia ingin membangunkannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kena kau, Mihawk!"

Robin terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia bisa melihat seringai Zoro namun matanya masih terpejam. Ternyata Zoro mengigau. Robin pun menghela napas merasa mengerti bahwa Zoro sepertinya tengah memimpikan berhadapan dengan rival terkuatnya. Dan kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya mimpinya menyenangkan, Robin tak ingin merusaknya.

Robin lalu menumbuhkan dua tangan di kedua bahu kekar Zoro. Ia memindahkan payung di tangannya ke tangan palsu tersebut untuk melindungi Zoro dari hujan. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya kembali.

"Sleep well, Kenshi-san..."

**END**

* * *

**Couple #3: Sanji & Nami**

Nami menyibakkan selimutnya, terbangun di tengah malam. Cuacanya begitu dingin sampai ia ingin buang air kecil pada malam itu. Ia pun mengenakan mantel lalu keluar kabin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Selesainya, tentu saja ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi sebuah cahaya menangkap pandangannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari dapur atau ruang makan.

"Eh, kenapa lampunya menyala?" pikirnya. "Pintunya terbuka pula. Jangan-jangan..."

Nami segera masuk. Ia mengira Luffy tengah menyelinap malam-malam tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji untuk mencuri makanan. Namun, bukan itu yang ia temukan. Yang ia lihat adalah Sanji tidur di kursi makan dengan mengenakan kemeja tipis tanpa jasnya. Kepalanya digeletakkan di atas meja. Salah satu tangannya terlipat di bawah kepala untuk bantalan. Tangan yang lain terjuntai begitu saja di samping badannya.

Nami menghela napas. Ia tahu Sanji sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai koki kapal adalah yang tersibuk di antara yang lainnya. Ia harus memasak untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Setelah itu, ia masih harus membereskan semua peralatan makan (dan masak) yang telah kotor. Seharusnya porsi sembilan orang mungkin tidak sebanding dengan saat ia melayani berpuluh-puluh pelanggan setiap harinya di Baratie, tapi itupun ia tak memasak sendiri bukan? Sedangkan jatah makan Luffy seorang saja sudah seperti 50 orang.

Memasak dan mencuci piring, Nami tahu bahwa itu identik dengan wanita. Kadang, ia dan Robin menawarkan bantuan untuk mencuci piring tapi selalu ditolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan mereka berdua, dan karena itu sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Gentle yang tidak pada tempatnya, batin Nami geli. Tidakkah itu justru seharusnya menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk ditemani dua orang wanita di sisinya? Hari ini, karena kebetulan tadi siang mereka sempat berhadapan dengan marinir yang bertemu di tengah jalan, sepertinya Sanji kelelahan dan akhirnya ketiduran di situ. Teledor membiarkan pintu terbuka sehingga angin pun masuk.

Nami tersenyum menghampirinya. Ingat dulu Sanji pernah menyelimutinya dengan jas di Little Garden, Nami lalu melepas mantelnya dan memindahkannya pada tubuh Sanji. Kalau dibangunkan untuk disuruh pindah nanti malah ia tertahan di dalam, Nami hapal sifat Sanji. Setelahnya, Nami pun hendak meninggalkan Sanji, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti karena merasa mendengar suara cowok itu. Gawat, batinnya.

"Cium aku, Nami-san..."

Untung hanya igauan, pikir Nami lega sekaligus sweatdrop. Dasar, apa yang si mesum bodoh itu mimpikan tentangku? Nami pun memandang Sanji untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia mematikan lampu dan keluar menutup pintu.

"Sleep well, Sanji-kun..."

**END**

* * *

**Canon Note****:** Yang Robin hendak memberikan jaket pada Zoro ada di filler anime sebelum Jaya. Yang Sanji menyelimuti Nami dengan jas sebenarnya ada di manga, tapi adegannya ga sejelas di anime.


End file.
